


Stupid grin

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: "Did you have something to ask me?" He says, faking false innocence. Cyrus knows him, knows every expression of his face by heart."Yeah." He sighs, he will say it now, before he can repent much more. "Why haven’t you asked me to marry you?" TJ seems not surprised by the question."Why haven’t you asked me to marry you?" Cyrus feels his vision of the world changes suddenly. He had not thought that he could do it.Tyrus Month 2018.Day 27 (Last day): Wedding.





	Stupid grin

"And now I pronounce you, husband and wife." The applause begins and an occasional shout of joy. Cyrus is crying, he just can’t believe that one of her best friends has just married.

Buffy smiles in her wedding dress, Marty's face seems to indicate that even he cannot believe that he just got married. After all they been through when they were young, going back and forth through the years with their relationship and the great love that took both of them a long time to admit.

It was pretty obvious that they would end like this. Or at least that's what Cyrus always thought.

On his right side is TJ, with a smile and applauding. On the other side, there are Andi and Jonah, who applaud and shout as well, they have been married for two years.

And Cyrus, despite all the happiness he feels for his two friends, cannot help feeling envious and angry. Why has not TJ asked him the question?

.........

Now, they're at the party, they're about to finish eating. Cyrus, TJ, Andi and Jonah are together at the same table along with some relatives of Buffy who seem not comfortable with their presence. And Cyrus is not sure if it's because they're Buffy's friends or because he and TJ have kissed each other three times over the course of the party. He prefers not to pay much attention to it.

"Are you coming to dance?" Jonah asks with a smile; Andi and he are getting up. TJ seems to be totally in agreement with the idea. He, for now, let himself be overcome by envy and anger.

"We caught up with you in a moment." Cyrus says and can see disappointment in the face of hid boyfriend. "I need to talk to TJ." Now his face shows surprise. Cyrus gets up and starts walking, walking away from the garden where the party is taking place, TJ follows him without asking.

"Is something wrong?" TJ says, when they approach the pool that does not correspond to their side of the party, they can see a big part of the city, it is about to get dark and Cyrus hates that it seems that TJ knows what the whole thing is about before he says it.

"I have a question and I want you to answer it honestly." Cyrus stops seeing the city and looks at his boyfriend, TJ does the same.

"I'll do what I can," he says with a stupid grin that Cyrus wants to erase with a hit on the face. But before he can ask the question, Buffy and Marty arrive at his side.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asks too loudly; the sound of the music began to take effect in her ears. "Let's Dance."

………

"But if you're looking for fast love" TJ sang along with George Michael while driving at midnight direct to their apartment. Meanwhile, Cyrus looked out the window, trying to define once again what he felt. Envy and anger were still there, but they were being replaced little by little by disappointment and feeling he’s not good enough for TJ.

"I haven’t asked you the question." Cyrus mentions when they stop at the last traffic light before arriving at the apartment.

"Cannot wait until we get home?" TJ says quickly. "It’s the best part of the song." Cyrus does not say anything, but he knows that now anger is beginning to win.

.........

And now Cyrus watches tv, just got out of the shower and waits for TJ to do the same to be able to talk. Right now he just wants to sleep.

TJ goes out only with a towel on, with his hair quite wet and that damn and stupid grin that has not been erased since the wedding.

"Cyrus, fifteen years have passed. I think you should act less surprised to see me almost naked." Cyrus appreciates that he is not the same guy who would get too nervous, lose the speech and blush at that phrase, before that image. Now he only blushes a little. "I mean, you've seen it all. Damn it, you've touched every part of my body."

"Shut up." TJ takes off his towel and starts to dry off and then puts on one of his basketball shorts that he wears for pajamas. When he lies on his side of the bed, Cyrus is not so sure he wants to have this conversation, now his mind wanders in other directions.

"Did you have something to ask me?" He says, faking false innocence. Cyrus knows him, knows every expression of his face by heart.

"Yeah." He sighs, he will say it now, before he can repent much more. "Why haven’t you asked me to marry you?" TJ seems not surprised by the question.

"Why haven’t you asked me to marry you?" Cyrus feels his vision of the world changes suddenly. He had not thought that he could do it, it’s just that TJ has always asked the important questions in their relationship, he asked him if he wanted to be his boyfriend, he asked him if he wanted to move with him to his first apartment, he asked if he wanted to buy a new one so it’ll be totally their own. For Cyrus it was logical that TJ would ask the question again.

"I do not know" It’s the only thing Cyrus could say. "You have not answered me, anyway" he finally says.

"OK." TJ relaxes his mocking face, he knows when to stop so as not to make him angry, most of the times. "I'm waiting for the perfect moment." That's when Cyrus feels he cannot take it anymore.

"The perfect moment?" He begins to raise his voice. "Really, is that your answer? We've been together for fifteen years now! "Now he's screaming. "Andi and Jonah have already been married. And now Buffy and Marty also" He doesn’t know why but get up and start walking around the room. "Everyone believed that we would be the first to get married!"

"Underdog, calm down."

"Do not call me that way. You know I do not like you to call me that when I'm mad at you!" He screams.

"Muffin?" TJ says, with the stupid grin. And Cyrus really screams without having a word in mind, TJ runs out of the room.

"Where are you going!?" he shouts. "We're not finished!" TJ quickly returns and looks at him, still grinning.

"Marry me" He shows him a blue box, with the perfect ring or at least that's what Cyrus thinks, the anger starts to dissipate and confusion comes into place.

"What?"

"This is the perfect moment."

"Now, when I’m screaming like crazy, so fucking angry at you?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I wanted my proposal to be real." Cyrus still does not understand. "I thought it would be good to go to a restaurant, to one of your favorites and rehearse a speech about the day we met, our first kiss and all those love things that people say when they propose. But…"

"That's not you." Cyrus truly feels calm now.

"Exactly. Then I thought, why not ask Cyrus to marry me at a time when he is mad at me?"

"And why does that sound like a good idea to you?"

“Because I’m insane?” He says, and Cyrus almost laughs. “And cause I think this is how our life will be.”

“Really?”

“Muffin, you’re a stubborn man who prefers to hide his emotion until it’s too late.” TJ takes him by the hand. “And I’m a fucking son of a bitch who makes fun of everything. We’re going to fight the rest of our life.” TJ takes a pause, unsure of what to say. “Of course we’re going to have really good moments but…”

“I know.” Cyrus doesn’t know what else he can say. Of all the possibilities, of all the directions that he thought could have this conversation end up, he did not expect that this would happen.

"But I love you." TJ says after a long silence that the television was in charge of filling. "And I hope you love me too." Cyrus hugs him tightly, he feels like he's about to cry.

“You’re crazy.” He says. “And I really love you, even if sometimes I cannot understand the weird things you do.” Cyrus grabs the blue box, and then the ring. “I want to marry you.” Now, TJ put his hand on his now fiancé’s waist and gives him a kiss. The best one of all these fifteen years.

When the kiss ends and they separate to look at each other, TJ has that stupid grin again on his face, the one that Cyrus is willing to look at for the rest of his live.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't belive I just write all the prompts for Tyrus month. I'm so happy about it. And I want to thank you for reading, writing comments and for all those kudos!  
> I'm still unsure if I'm going to keep writing fics, I think I will, anyway, I don't know when. Hopefully soon.


End file.
